An Empty Echo
by MistressPirate
Summary: Leila a new 5th year student at Hogwarts hopes to find something that has been missing the majority of her life.  Friendship.  Little does she know of the entanglement she is about to get herself into when she meets the Marauders and a loner boy, Snape.
1. Chapter 1: A Change in Frequency

**Disclaimer **- This story is purely FANFICTION!! None of it is real and the characters are borrowed from Harry Potter. I will try to update once a week, since I have a lot of freetime before school starts in August. Please take the time to review. Thank you!!!

Also, I should probably warn ahead of time that there will be sexual content in it later on. If you are uncomfortable with that, then, please do not read this story. There are elements which I plan to make a bit darker. I thought I should warn about that too since the story starts off a bit light.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Change in Frequency**

Leila held the Hogwarts acceptance letter loosely in her hands as she carefully reread it. She was currently attending a refined wizarding school in France, Beauxbatons Academy. Leila was used to being constantly tossed around from school to school all over the world because of her parent's work. So, she was not the least bit surprised about the change. In fact, she welcomed it. She felt out of place at Beauxbatons. The air of aristocracy didn't fit her quite well. She was a simple girl and many considered her to be a bit too strange ('They just don't understand you' was what her mom constantly repeated to her). To be honest, she didn't really care that others didn't understand her. The social distance from others made things much easier for her, indeed. The reason she often kept to herself was that if there was any sort of attachments, it would be much harder for her (emotionally speaking) when she would finally have to change schools again. That is why, even on this bright and sunny day, we find her enclosed in her dormitory. Away from everyone else.

She was used to people gossiping about her; but, often found herself smiling at the grand stories that people, who did not know her, told about her. She read the letter one more time hoping that her new school would be far more different than Beauxbatons, her least favorite school of the many she had attended thus far.

_Dear Miss Crealant,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that, indeed, your credits have acceptably been transferred into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Since your credits coincide with our four year educational preparations, you will subsist within fifth year status. Attached is a list of supplies you will need for your classes and directions on how to get to the Hogwart's Express. _

_Most delighted to add you to our student body,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

_Hogwarts Headmaster_

She pocketed the letter and looked at everything that was packed in her suitcase. Her parents had already sent her her needed new robes and books. She closed it with a soft smile on her face and began to walk out the dormitory doors. She took a deep breath and stopped before leaving. She turned to face the other girls, who were dressed in light blue robes. They had, apparently, not noticed that she wasn't going to be going there anymore.

"Um… goodbye girls. Hope you have a good year" she said as she shyly waved goodbye to them before closing the door behind her.

Only one of the girls waved back. Leila wasn't very popular here. In fact, she hadn't been popular in any of her schools. She had never had any real close friends before; but, that was more due to the fact that she hadn't had the time to since she moved so much. She had learned to live this way for so long that she was more used to constantly moving around than staying in one spot for too long.

---------------------------------------

After finally reaching Hogwart's Express on her own (which did take a bit of time), she pulled on her crate that carried her things and let the conductor put them in the luggage compartments. She didn't quite feel like entering yet. She wanted to take a look around to see what types of people her school mates would be. She began to stare from family to family as they departed ways. It seemed to her like she was the only one without her family there to kiss her goodbye; but, it wasn't really their fault. ('They were always so busy' she sighed to herself).

After minutes of staring, she noticed a girl with red hair giving her a funny look. At being caught analyzing the surrounding groups, she shyly looked away; but, noticed that the girl gave her a kind smile back instead. She smiled back and proceeded in entering the train. Leila was a bit unusual when it came to her fashion style. She was quite fond of stars and could be seen wearing them in almost everything she had from headbands, to earrings, to the belt that smugly fell on her hips.

She began to walk within the trains hallway, taking slow steps to try and find an empty compartment. It seemed she had boarded the train among the last people because the compartments seemed to be full so far. Students were hustling in and out of theirs. Some with their robes and others without.

She tightened the grip of her small, purple suitcase as she was pushed to the side slightly by a tall thin boy, who sneered at her.

"Everyone hurry on and choose a compartment already! The train is about to leave." he turned around to face Leila. "Well, come on!! Did you not hear what I just said or why are you just standing there?!!!… I can take points away from you already. I think it will be a new record in losing your house points this early on in the school year!"

Leila couldn't help but stand there confused as to what he was talking about. She didn't understand the house points concept because she had never been to a school where there were different houses.

The young blond looked amazed that the girl still stood defiantly before him.

"Alright new record it is then!!…. Since I am Prefect, I have the power to take points away from you. But to start, I need to know what house you belong to?" he lifted up his nose as he looked down at her condescendingly.

"Um… actually, I've not been.." She paused and took a deep breath before answering. "I've not been sorted yet"

"Ah first year I …" he said before he was interrupted.

"Actually I'm a 5th year" she said under her breath, softly.

Lucius was about to say something insulting but was interrupted by another boy with a green and silver tie.

"Aw, come on Lucius! Forget her! Hurry up! You said you were going to introduce me to that Narcissa chick" Avery said with beamy eyes.

Lucius looked at him in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"I've told you before Avery. Narcissa is my girlfriend … AND unless you wish to be severely hexed you'll stop asking me ….." his voice was muffled out by other chattering students as he walked back towards the front.

Glad to have Lucius out of her way she continued on. She finally reached a compartment with 3 boys in it and knocked politely on the door. A boy with light brown hair got up to open the door

"Yes?" he said curiously.

"Strange… Who knocks anymore anyways?" laughed the boy with black shabby hair. "Next time just come in. No knocking allowed" He gave her a friendly smile.

"Ha! Come on James!… JUST because _YOUR_ manners are as good as a troll's at dinner doesn't mean everyone's is the same" the brown hair boy smiled back jokingly.

"Anyways, she's probably just come here to pay me a visit. You know how much of a lady magnet I am. They just can't resist me" the other handsome boy with dark black hair sighed dreamily. He smirked as he checked underneath his nails for dirt.

James laughed and gave Sirius a friendly punch on his shoulder

"Ouch, what was that for?" Sirius said rubbing his shoulder.

Leila regretted entering this compartment; but, she managed to give them a forced smile. ('Maybe students here weren't so much different from Beauxbatons afterall?' she thought to herself uncomfortably, wishing she could be in a compartment all by herself instead.)

The brown haired boy who had opened the door for her must have realized this because he said:

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't listen to them. They're just kidding around anyways" he chuckled. "I'm Remus Lupin by the way and you are?" Remus smiled and extended his pale and scarred hand.

"Leila Crealant. Er, I'm sorry to bother you; but, I noticed that there are only three people occupying this compartment and I got on the train a little late. I was wondering if I may take the remaining spot? I mean… If it is alright with you all, of course?" She replied and shook his hand.

"Again with the politeness!" James chuckled. "Where are you from? I can tell your not from around here. Your over-politeness does seem to give you away."

Leila scratched her head. 'over politeness?' she thought. ('Its just the way I am' she continued to think to herself.)

"Well, I guess you could say that I don't really have a home" she said truthfully.

Everyone became instantly quiet. Sirius's eyes finally diverted away from his fingernails and looked at her. She looked around at them and saw that they had misunderstood her.

"Oh no.. I mean.. I have a family and all … I mean…" she began feeling awkward. "I rarely stay in one place at the same time. That's why I say I don't really have a home. If anything, I guess maybe the world is my home. I've lived in every major city around the world " She beamed. "So, I guess I should apologize ahead of time if I seem a bit weird… you know with my over politeness as James has continuously pointed out" she smiled.

Remus smiled back "Oh no, that is quite alright. No need to apologize"

"Yeah, Remus is extremely polite too, Leila." Sirius grinned. "So polite, in fact, that he can't even go to second base with a girl" Sirius and James busted out laughing while leaving Remus to turn a scarlet red.

"Sirius," James managed to say inbetween laughter. "Your such an ass."

Remus gave Sirius a look that said he wanted to kill him then and there for the embarrassment.

"Aw, come on Rems. I was just joking with you!" Sirius said seriously.

Remus rolled his eyes and smirked

"Well, atleast I never had a girlfriend call me Sassybumkins before!" Remus said laughing hysterically remembering a past girlfriend of Sirius's. Both James and Sirius were laughing too. Leila chuckled underneath her breath.

"Good one Rems. Even I can make mistakes with women, if you can believe that!…Good thing that relationship only lasted a week before I broke it off" Sirius clarified.

"2 months… and she broke it off" coughed James underneath his breath. "Oh, sorry, must be catching a slight cold" he smirked.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" a squeeky, male voice said from behind Leila.

"Oh sorry!" Leila apologized as she moved to let him through.

"For goodness sake Peter! What took you so long?!" James exclaimed as he stretched his arms behind his back.

Peter seemed to struggle with his answer. He eyed Leila curiously. "I… I was just, uh" he paused trying to come up with an answer. "I had to use the, um…. Well, you know how bad I get when I drink your mom's cocoa!!!!" He said talking to James, who had gotten out his golden snitch to let fly around the compartment. Peter looked entranced.

"So, I spent most of the time in the bathroom!" Peter said with his eyes on the snitch.

James, Remus, and Sirius began to laugh.

"I was almost positive you were wanking yourself off like last year when that Slytherin git Prefect, Lucius, caught you in the toilet with that naughty magazine" Sirius said inbetween laughter.

Peter went for cover in the remaining empty seat. His face completely red. Leila couldn't help turn a bit red herself and felt a bit awkward and disgusted; but, couldn't help letting out a soft chuckle from beneath her breath.

After the laughter subsided, Leila opened up the door once more.

"Hey, sorry guys. I didn't realize this compartment was full too; but, anyways, it was good meeting you all." she smiled.

"Good luck finding a seat!" Peter dumbly smiled back, his eyes still on the snitch James was playing with. "The only compartment that had room was Snivelus's… last I checked. Nobody ever sits with him. Well, except Lil…." Peter eyed James cautiously and stopped before he completed his sentence.

James caught the snitch that was buzzing above his head aggressively with his right hand and put it back in his suitcase. He seemed to be frowning.

Sirius smiled over to James then looked back at Peter. "Peter give Leila your seat!!! She was here first anyways. AND… she's a lot prettier company than you" Sirius smiled triumphantly as he saw the pink emerge on Leila's cheeks.

Peter growled at Sirius's suggestion; but got up to his feet as he always listened to any orders he was given.

"Oh no, no… Please, sit back down Peter. I don't want you to change compartments just because of me. I can tell that all of you are old friends." Leila said as she watched Peter sit back down. He gave her a thankful and relieved smile. Sirius saw this disapprovingly and punched Peter in the shoulder once Peter had taken the seat back down.

"Well, I'm not letting a nice girl like yourself go in there alone. I'll go with you, Leila… that way we can get to know each other better" Sirius said with a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Oh, no… That's quite alright" Leila said with a bit of a nervous smile and felt bad as she saw Sirius's smile subside. "I mean, he can't be all that bad, can he?"

"Hahaha, Sirius has been shot down!! For the first time ever!!!" James laughed and then turned to Leila. "But, Leila, Sirius is right about Snivelus."

"You can take my seat, Leila. I'll go into his compartment and you can stay here" Remus offered.

"Thank you Remus; but, again its fine. I really don't want to make anyone move. I see that you are all good friends and it'd be a shame to separate you all. Please, stay where you are. I'm going to move to the compartment that Peter was talking about."

James shook his head "I guess you'll find out for yourself"

"Again it was a pleasure meeting you all. Have a good ride and I'll talk too you soon" she smiled at them and closed the door. They all gave her a weary look.

---------------------------------------

Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter watched as she left and closed the door.

"Boy, she sure saved my skin!!! I would have hated sitting next to that greasy git!" Peter exclaimed.

Sirius once again punched Peter on the shoulder. "You should have moved, Peter! You know how Snivelus is!!!" Sirius scowled.

"Ouch" Peter yelped grabbing his shoulder. "Well, she insisted on going! What did you want me to do. Force her to sit down?"

"Well, like I told her… the poor girl will soon find out why we were warning her" James stated.

"Either way, I think I've found my next conquest guys" Sirius said stretching his arms behind his head. "You have to admit she was pretty hot… a little strange sure… but still hot. I like the eccentric ones anyways."

Peter and James nodded; but, Remus remained quiet before he gave Sirius his opinion. "She's too nice for you Sirius. I don't think you stand a chance" Remus said.

"What!" Sirius scowled, offended. "Talk for yourself, Remus! I stand a chance. In fact!!! I'm almost 100 percent positive that she'll fall for me, just like every girl I've set my eyes on" He said looking over at Remus who still looked unconvinced. "What?! Do you want to post a bet on that one, Rems?"

Remus looked away and shook his head no. "I don't bet on people's feelings and neither should you" Remus mumbled under his breath.

"Don't look at it that way, mate! I like the girl, don't get me wrong. I'm not trying to hurt her feeling. I just want to prove to you that I can, since you think I can't." Sirius said to Remus.

"Remus won't bet on it.. but I will." James smiled. "To finally see Sirius turned down… Now that! will be a day of victory for all of us men" James said sarcastically as everyone but Remus laughed.

---------------------------------------

Leila stopped in front of a compartment with one sole occupant ('This must be the compartment Peter was talking about' she thought to herself). She looked through the window and saw a skinny, tall boy buried in his book. He had black hair that curtained his extremely pale face. She was about to knock but remembered James teasing her over-polite behavior previously. She didn't want to be teased about this again. So, she grasped the cold, metal handle and opened the compartment door.

At the sound of the opening door, the boy glanced quickly to see if it was the person he had been waiting for; but when he saw that it wasn't, he looked back down at his book. His attention still on the stranger.

"What do you want?" the boy said coldly, keeping his eyes on the book.

Leila winced at his cold tone. She searched his face to read his emotions; but, found it hard as he was still looking at his book. There was awkward silence. Leila built up her courage as she moved in slowly and bravely sat down across from the unfriendly boy in front of her. From his response, she figured it would not be an easy task to get him to talk to her. She didn't mind; but, she still wanted to make sure it was alright for her to be there. She cleared her throat before talking once more. She extended her hand for a handshake and gave him a friendly smile hoping to draw him in.

"Hello, I'm Leila Crealant. And you are…" Leila paused as she tried to remember his name from the conversation she had with the other boys. " And you are Snivelus, right?"

The boys face finally came out of hiding from behind the book. She drew back her hand as his face slowly rose from his book, it appeared like a bat coming out from a dark cave. His eyes were black and menacing, showing an immense amount of hatred. The most noticeable feature was his protruding nose that took in a deep huff of air. Leila's friendly smile diminished as the boys face contorted into a frightening expression she had never quite witnessed before.

"GET OUT!!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!!! OUT!!!! OUT NOWWWW!!!!!" He pointed angrily, with a shaking finger, at the door.

Leila felt like a deer in front of headlights. Her hands shook as she tried to find the handle of the door. She finally found it and turned it quickly as she shot out into the corridor. She heard the door slam behind her. She accidentally bumped into the red haired girl she had seen earlier, who seemed to be going into the compartment she had just left. When she finally felt the distance between her and that boy to be sufficient, she leaned against the wall of the corridor. She felt so shaken and confused.

"You again!!!!! It seems you did not listen to my instructions previously" Lucius sneered and looked down at her. "When I find out what house you get sorted into…. I'll make sure that it starts out at negative points. I'll also make sure to mention your name to your house mates, as they'll have you to thank for that." he said as he pushed her out of his way and walked down the corridor checking each compartment for rule breakers or rather for more people to pick on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat

**Disclaimer**- This is fiction (to be more specific Fan Fiction). The first couple of chapters will be used to introduce the Original Character and her first interactions with the others. And I know that Lucius is 5 years older than Snape and the Marauders; but, for purposes of this story I've made him only 2 years older, which makes him a seventh year student. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Sorting Hat**

Leila stood there frozen on the spot with shock and confusion at what had just happened. She hadn't even listened to the comments Lucius had made while passing through the corridor. She could feel the soft jolts of the train as it passed its metal tracks. A hand on her shoulder was what woke her from this fuzzy daze. A set of comforting emerald eyes looked at her.

"Are you alright? What happened?" the red head asked while looking back at the door she had just come out of. "I just had a talk with Severus. Did you really call him Snivelus?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

Leila looked up confused as her senses slowly came back to her. She breathed in some air and spoke "Why? Isn't that his name? I thought that was his name; that's what they told me it was." Her pale slender index finger pointed towards the compartment with James, Sirius, Peter, and Lupin.

From this gesture, Lilly seemed to understand everything. She shook her head tersely; her red locks moved as she did so and fell to the front of her face.

"Of course!! Those three must have something to do with this." she said disapprovingly; her hands to her hips. "I'm sorry. This was just all a misunderstanding. His name is actually Severus Snape and as much as those three call him Snivelus, its not his true name. That is why Severus blew up at you. He must have thought you had something to do with Sirius, Peter, and that git with the inflated head, James Potter."

"Did I just hear my name?" James smirked over to Lilly as he slid his hand through his black, unmanageable hair. Everyone must have heard Snape's rampage because a lot of heads were stretching their necks to peek outside of their compartments. Lilly just rolled her eyes at James's subtle and unwelcomed introduction to the scene.

"I'm glad you hear the words 'inflated head' and 'git' and recognize that I'm talking about you Potter" Lilly said casting James a deathly glare. "Anyways, as I _WAS_ saying before I was rudely interrupted…"

"I'm not a git!!! The only git here is that Snivelus" James interrupted once more, visibly offended. "I don't understand why someone like you hangs around someone like him."

"And I don't expect someone like you to understand it even if I did explain" Lilly said focusing her attention again towards Leila while ignoring that James was standing right behind her.

"Leila if you want…" she started before she was interrupted again.

"What are you trying to say?" James said as he stepped closer to both girls. Leila could feel his shadow behind her.

"I'm saying that someone who thinks the world revolves around them couldn't possibly understand the nature of other human beings, Potter!" Lilly said matter of factly.

James looked offended and opened his mouth to say something back; but, he closed it again as he noticed Lilly's glare.

"I … I think I should go back and apologize to him" Leila held her left shoulder shyly as she spoke. "I .. really didn't know that wasn't his real name and I feel horrible now."

James rolled his eyes "Leila don't! You don't know him. He deserves to be called Snivelus.. And much much worse. As much as Lilly wants to defend him he doesn't deserve it."

"No James. I really should go and apologize. Nobody deserves to be made fun of and I don't even know him and I.. I… I just feel terrible" Leila sighed and avoided both their eyes. She knew how it felt like to be on the receiving end of taunts after all.

James shook his head and shrugged his shoulders "Fine go ahead… Another lost cause… I don't think he's the forgiving type though." James said with both eyebrows raised. He pushed his glasses up with his index finger.

"It's alright … I'll just" Leila started before she was interrupted by Lilly.

"I hate to agree with him; but, James is right in that perspective." Lilly said as James gave her a triumphant smile, which she ignored. "I highly doubt Severus is going to want to see you at the moment. He is still fumed at what just happened. Let him cool down a bit before you approach him. I'll go sit with him and let him know it was all a misunderstanding." She put a hand on Leila's shoulder's and smiled.

Leila nodded "Alright.."

"Right. Well, now that that is settled. I have a feeling Lucius will be rounding us out again. So, we might as well go back to our compartments before he does." Lilly said as she turned around to go towards Snape's compartment.

"You sure you don't want to ditch that greasy git and come with us?" James shouted with a tinge of hope in his voice over Leila's shoulder to Lilly.

Lilly's unturning back was all the response she gave to James, as she marched and disappeared into the solely occupied compartment.

James smirked looking smug. "You know" He leaned towards Leila. "She's just playing hard to get. Deep down, she's secretly in love with me"

Leila just gave him a 'are you serious?' look and when it appeared that, in fact, he wasn't joking, she repressed a couple of chuckles underneath her breathe.

James unwrapped a sucker that was dripping crimson red and placed it in his mouth. "Come. Lets go back" James mumbled to her as he slurped on the sucker and headed back to his compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Roaring laughter emanated from a packed compartment of young men and one young lady. A blonde boy rolled on the floor grabbing the side of his stomach as he continued to laugh. Peter had been kicked off his seat by Sirius so that Leila would sit on it; but, she remained standing.

"Stop! It's not funny… I felt horrible! Why didn't you guys tell me what his real name was!?" Leila asked defensively.

"What? Snivelus isn't his real name?" the handsome brunette gasped. "That thing has a real name?" Sirius joked. He cackled; but, slowly stopped as he saw her searing gaze.

"Oh, come on!!! Don't tell me you're into defending him too? Just what we needed! Another girl to nag at us about him." Sirius said shaking his head annoyed.

Leila remained quiet. She couldn't believe the type of bullies they were. True, she didn't really know this Severus character that well; but, they, especially Sirius, seemed to think of Severus as less than human. Leila didn't quite like this too much. All she wanted was to be by herself, like always. And to her luck the train came to a quick halt as it reached its destination.

"Hogwarts! Everyone off!!!" she heard Lucius and some other people with badges shout down the corridors.

She quickly grasped a firm hand on her suitcase and went for the door. She waved goodbye to everyone without saying a word and disappeared into the departing crowd.

Sirius watched the back of her ebony, dark hair disappear before he could say anything. He sunk back into his chair.

"Oh, I don't think she likes you much, I reckon" James had a smirk on his face as he got up and stretched. "I can almost hear those galleons in my pockets" James said referring to the bet Sirius and him had made.

"Your speaking too early. I've never lost a bet" Sirius smirked before opening the door. "You're the one whose going to be losing money here, _you git with the inflated head"_ Sirius mimicked Lilly before running away from an incoming punch from James.

-----------------------------------------------------

Leila followed a huge crowd and became lost within its mass. She could only take tiny steps forward as the bunch were all anxious to get inside the castle's interior.

Leila's face sprouted a huge grin as she took in everything.

"Right this way" A girl with a badge led them to a huge hall decorated with the school's logo. She soaked in as much of the beautifully decorated and enchanted room as she could . She stood there entranced before she realized that the majority were already seated. She realized that they had all been seated by the house they belonged to (the similar colored ties were a clue into this).

Her posture was awkward. She tried to figure out what to do, where she should sit. She looked around and spotted the unfriendly boy she had offended. She wondered if he had cooled down yet; but, a firey glare her way told her that Severus most likely wasn't. She quickly glanced away trying to seek anyone else in the same awkward position as her; but, her eye was caught by a waving figure in the far distance. Sirius was waving for her to come over. She reluctantly moved in his direction, since there was nowhere she could really go now. Luckily, she spotted a detour on the way.

"Er, Hi Lilly. May I sit here for now?" she said as she gave a disheartened-looking Sirius a 'I'm sorry' type of shrug.

"Of course. But, shouldn't you get sorted first?" Lilly told her.

"Yeah, I guess; but, I've no clue as to how I do get sorted. It wasn't quite explained in the letter I received. So, I'm just a bit confused at the moment."

"Oh, well, behind the great hall doors right now, the first years are waiting to be let in. Your actually supposed to be back there with them. Or at least, that is what I've seen them do with other exchange students. You'll just have to wait until all of them are sorted for it to be your turn." she explained.

Leila gave her a thankful sigh of relief. "Thanks for letting me know. I guess. I should be off then" She said as she turned around on her seat and got up.

She rushed forward to open the lavishly decorated doors and saw a bunch of frightened looking little faces turn her way. She smiled back at them as she passed the small group until she was the last in line.

She felt a bit awkward waiting there for her turn. She could easily see how the sorting was done since she towered in height over all the little ones in front of her. Everyone could tell she didn't fit in with this group because wandering eyes kept meeting her tall standing form. As she moved along the line she could hear snickering coming from the green and silvers.

"How many times have you failed the first year? So dim-witted you haven't even put on your school robes! What are you wearing anyways.." a squeaky voice taunted, which she recognized to be coming from Lucius's friend, Avery.

He was referring to the fact that she was still in her regular clothes, unlike everyone else in the room. There was cackling coming from her surroundings, she looked to see if Severus had joined his table in laughing at her. There was a curled smile of contempt etched on his face as he got to see her being made fun of. He seemed quite satisfied at her being ridiculed and she turned away from him. Leila ignored them and continued to look in front of her.

"She's an exchange student you bunch of idiots! A fifth year to be exact!!! AND apparently, smarter than the lot of you, since you weren't able to piece two and two together " came a voice from the distance. Leila looked over to see who it was. She couldn't help, but, grin as she sent him an affectionate smile in thanks. A certain warmness had broken her cold first impression of Sirius at that moment in time.

Sirius noticed and sank back into his seat, apparently quite happy with himself.

Some of the teachers had noticed the shouting back and forth that came from the Slytherin table and from Sirius's side of the table. They rushed to stop their bickering and ordered for them to be silent.

Finally, after all the first years were sorted out, it was Leila's turn.

"Leila Crealant" the headmaster said. "Ah yes, I would like to introduce our new fifth year exchange student, in hopes that the shouting from our slytherin's will subside" He smiled as he looked through his speckled glasses over to the slytherin table, whom were now groaning at being pointed out their mistake.

"Ah! Much better!!" he said as the room became more silent.

"As I have been told, you have come to us from the Beauxbatons Academy. I hear their Crepes with strawberry sauce are quite a treat, is that true?" Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes met hers.

She couldn't help chuckle under her breath and give him a huge grin of liking as she nodded.

"Well, I must visit France sometime to see if the rumors are, in fact, true. I'm sure my sweet tooth will much enjoy said needed vacation."

"Alas! I have side tracked" he gave a kind smile. "I believe you're here to be sorted. Please, sit on the chair so we can introduce you to our sorting hat."

Leila sat in the chair as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm, I can see this will be a bit difficult. Three out of four! Three out of four places to put you." The hat began to speak to her.

"I can see lots of wit jumbled up in your head. Should I put you in Ravenclaw then? Where great minds think alike? Ah, but I can see bravery as well. A self-sacrificing personality you do have; but, is it strong enough to make you a Gryffindor? And a heart filled with kindness, kindness only a HufflePuff can possess." The Hat paused before continuing.

"Hmm…A slytherin you certainly are not and that is your weakness because you have little motivation and no ambition. Shame, a true weakness a lack of that is indeed! But, where does Miss Crealant belong? I say..."

"Gryffindor!"

Applause echoed from the Gryffindor table.


End file.
